It Must Have Been the Mistletoe
by Salorgirl
Summary: It's christmas for Serena and her friends. Serena is saying to herself, 'I'm going to tell HIM how I feel today.' Will she be able to tell him by the end of the day. Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon!


I added some characters myself in this story, all the girls live in the same house, and Serena and Darien have been best friends forever.

_9:00 A.M._

It was a cold snowy christamas eve day. Serena was too awake to be sleeping on a day like this. There was so much she wanted to do. Put up the tree with her friends, play in the snow, go sleding, drink hot cocoa, and unwrap presents beside the fireplace. She got up and went to make breakfest for everyone, becasue she was so excited for this day.

Before she went downstairs she pulled her tank top that she would fell warmer. Serena was the first person to get up and no one else was awake. Usually she was the last person to get up, but this time of the year she can't sleep of all the joy within the air.

"I can't wait till the events to start! I love christmas. The people being nicer, the lights, parades, the snow, and the feeling of this time of the year. 'sigh' Also people letting the romance out this time of year with gifts for that special someone," she said to herself, "I wish that I can tell that someone that I love him."

Serena had a crush on her best friend ever since she turned a teen. He doesn't know that she has a crush on him, and she doesn't know that he has a crush on her.

_45 min later_

"Hey Serena. What are you doing up so early," Bubbles asked.

"Me early. Look at the clock deadeye," she replied. Bubbles looked at the clock, and she didn't know it was that late.

"Ohhh sorry. Maybe I was the retard today." Serena laughed a little bit, laid the stuff on the table for breakfest.

"Come on, grab the others. It's breakfest time."

"Okay."

Bubbles woke the others up, and brought them down stairs. They could smell something that was actually good. Lita asked,"Who made this?"

"I did," Serena answered. The others were shocked. They never saw her cook in their life.

"Are you guys going to stare, or we going to eat," she asked. They said grace, and ate their breakfest. Then they went to get ready for the day for the events of traditions for Christmas.

_Noon_

Knock knock knock

"I got it," Serena replied. She ran towards the door to see who was there. She opened, and it was Darien.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You told me that you were going to be busy today."

"I would never miss having Christmas with you and your friends. Where do I put the presents at," he asked happly.

"Over there under the tree."

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, we put up the tree, had lunch, we can have a snow ball fight, and..." she was inturuped by Buttercup cause she was trying to open the presents.

"Buttercup, you can't open presents till this evening. It's tradition, and it's one of the events of the party," Serena grabbed the present from her.

Buttercup grumbled and moaned,"She doesn't have the Christmas spirit. Ohh well."

_It must of been the mistletoe_

_The lazy fire_

_The fallen snow_

_The magic in the frosty air_

_The feeling everywhere_

"Serena, do you want to go outside, and talk," Darien asked.

"Sure. Let me just get my coat," she replied.

Serena ran upstairs to get her coat. It snugged her all around herself. The fuzz inside her coat kept her warm, and the brown sugar color leather exterior kept it from water from soaking in. She ran downstairs to join him to go outside in the snow.

"Ready to go?" They clinged their elbows together and walked outside.

_It must of been the pretty lights_

_That glisten in the silent night_

_Or maybe that the stars so bright_

_Shine above you_

The two hopped out of the porch and landed on top of the snow.

"Don't you love this time of the year? I love the snow. It's so beautiful," she responded. He laughed a bit, and said softly,

"Not as beautiful as you,"Serena heard what he said,"I mean that you look beautiful when the snow falls." She couldn't help but giggled.

"Well, in that case, how about this," she threw a snow ball at his face.

"Hey..."

"Betcha you can't hit me," she stick her tounge out.

"You're on." They started to throw snowballs at each other. Darien kept on missing her each time, and Serena hit him every time.

Our first Christmas 

_One more than we been dreaming of_

_Have faith in that cross_

_That we would fall in love_

Inside the house 

The girls are watching the two throw snowball at each other. They awed as the plan was going into place.

"Looks like everything is going into place, and no one blabs about this. This is the chance that we only have that we can get these two together, and confess their love to each other," Mina said quietly.

"Ohhh I wish that I can fall in love like that," Rei whined.

"Rei, you will get your chance someday, but Serena needs our help to get her feelings out from her heart. He'll never know that she loves him until she tells him," Mina responded. Everyone agreed.

Outside 

"You haven't hit me(jumped high) once yet, and I hit you every time," Serena jumped once more, "ha missed upph." She got hit by a snowball.

"Told you that I can hit you," he replied.

_It could of been the holiday_

_The midnight ride upon the sleigh_

_The country side all dressed in white_

_The crazy snowball fight_

Darien helped her get back up, and they both laughed hard. So hard that they fell back down again. Serena fell on top on Darien and didn't care where she fell, because she was with her crush.

They both blush a brick red and Serena thought,'I hope that Darien didn't see me blush.'

She got off of him and went back inside to warm up and hangout.

_5:00 P.M._

The group went to other christmas traditions. Like make snowmen, sing carols(which some of them can't sing), and went ice skating.

"I can't believe that it's 5:00 already. This day went by so fast, but not that fast," Ami said sitting down on the chair. They had a big dinner, and there was enough for everyone. Even for the mutt.

_It could of been the sleeping bed_

_That wrapped us up with inexpect_

_It only took one kiss to know_

_It must have been the mistletoe_

_8:00 P.M._

"Okay it's the moment that we have been waiting for. It's time to open prensents," Serena said joyfully. Everyone came towards the tree and the fireplace.

They opened most of their presents. Ami got a labtop, Rei recieved a set of Fruits Basket books, Lita was given a new cookbook, Mina got a bottle of perfume, Bubbles got a new i-pod, Blossom recieved some encyclopedias, Buttercup got a cd player, and Darien was given a bach of flowers.

_Our first christmas_

_More than we've been dreaming of_

_Must have known that kiss_

_Would lead to all of this_

"Serena can you come with me for a second," Darien asked. They walked upstairs towards the balcony near Serena's room. The others were getting suspcious.

"Do you think," Rei asked.

"Me think so, because remember I'm the goddess of love. I can sense that there is going to be some romance in this scene. Let's go quietly so they can't hear us," Mina responded.

The girls rushed quietly upstairs to see what in store for the two best friends.

_It must of been the mistletoe_

_The lazy fire_

_The fallen snow_

_The magic in the frosty air_

_That made me love you_

"So what did you want to see me for," Serena asked.

"Well, I was a little embarassed to give it to you downstairs, here Merry Christmas," he said blushing giving a small rectangle box.

She opened the box, and it reveled the most beautiful necklace that she has ever seen in her whole life. The necklace was partly covered with diamonds and quartz. She couldn't believe her eyes on what she was gazing upon.

"Darien, it's beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"Here let me help you put it on." He put it on around her neck on her angel.

"Do you want to dance for a little bit," he asked.

"But there is no music around," she responded.

"It doesn't matter. As long you have a song in your heart."

_Down the hall_

"Are you getting this Mina," Blossom asked.

"Yep."

_The balcony_

They danced under the moonlight without music nor nothing. Hand to hand then gradually holding on to each other. Wrapping her arms around his neck feeling the warmth within him made her comfortable. Currling his arms around her waist feeling her and holding her tight.

Slipping out of each other they gazed at each others eyes being locked in their own world. Without a care what's going on around them. Not even the snow falling. Both of them gradually pulled each other in pressing their lips onto each other. He passionatly brushing off of her feet, and Serena noticed that there was a mistletoe above them. She didn't care that was there she was with her mamo-chan.

They slowly pulled away from each other and hugged tightly. Darien whispered to her ear, "I love you, Serena. Ever since I've met you."

She responded quietly into his ear, " I love you too, Darien. Its just like a dream."

_On Christmas eve the wish came true_

_The night I fell in love with you_

_It only took one kiss to know_

_It must have been the mistletoe_


End file.
